Bobby's World: Bobby's Girl Credits
Opening Credits * "Bobby's World" * "Bobby's Girl" * Animation Teleplay by: Carol Corwen, Michael Reaves * Live Action Written by: Howie Mandel Ending Credits * Based on a Character Created by: Howie Mandel * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel * Produced by: Gary Conrad * Associate Producers: Karin Young Shiel, Barbara Wright * Story Editors: Dianne Dixon, Peter Tilden * Punch-Up Dialogue: Paul Tibbitt * For Film Roman ** Executive Producer: Brian A. Miller ** Supervising Producer: Mary Harrington ** Coordinating Producer: Margot Pipkin ** Story Consultants: Mark O'Hare, Monique Hart, Merriwether Williams * Developed for Television and Co-Produced by: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * Series Director: Herbert Klynn * Supervising Director: Glenn Kirkpatrick * Directors: Bob Nesler, David Brain, Marlene May * Assistant Directors: Ron Myrick, James West * Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Creative Director & Original Character Design: Stephen Hillenburg * Music by: John Tesh * Main Title Music by: John Tesh, Michael Hanna * Orchestrations by: Mark Koval, Don McGinnis, Rob Walsh, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Additional Music by: Nick Balaban, Michael Rubin * Starring Howie Mandel as Himself and a the voice of Bobby and Dad * Voices: Gail Matthius, Tino Isnana, Charity James, Jim Fisher, Gary Owens, Jim Staahl, Kevin Michaels, Debi Derryberry, Frank Welker, Edie McClurg, Katie Leigh * Special Appearances by: B.J. Thomas, Sonia Manzano, Alison Bartlett * "Hooked on a Feeling" - Written by: Mark James - Courtesy: Screen Gems & EMI Music, Inc. * Storyboards: Andrew Austin, Brian Hogan, Ann Telnaes, Mona Koth, Barry Goldberg, Cullen Blaine, Gerry Capelle, Craig McCracken, Paul Rudish, Don Shank, Andreás Watson * Models: Craig Kellman, David Rodriguez, Lin Larsen * Character Design: Cathy Malkasian, Kelly McGraw, Glen Keane, Toni Vian, Ray Johnson, Julian Chaney, Dan Haskett, Frans Vischer * Character Layout: Kamoon Song, John Celestri, Erik Wiese, Mark O'Hare * Character and Background Layout Checker: Marina Cappas * Animators: Bill Littlejohn, Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bill Ackerman, Bob Bransford, Al Pabian, Bob Richardson, Nancy Beiman * Sequence Directors: Warren Batchelder, Bob Matz, John Freeman, George Singer, Nelson Shin, Art Leonardi, Joe Morrison, Bob Bemiller * Sheet Timers: Jim Duffy, Isao Nago, John Wilson, Mike Stribling, Art Vitello, Don Spencer, Pete Michels, Juli Murphy Hashiguchi, Michael Longden, Jeff Hall, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Becky Bristow * Animation Timers: Sean Dempsey, Frank Weiss, Genndy Tartakovsky, Randy Myers, Tom Yasumi, Sam Weiss, Graham Morris, John Cataldi * Timing Directors: Ken Walker, Larry Leichliter, Cullen Blaine, Rich Arons * Layouts: Cliff Voorhees, Bob Givens, Shirley Silvey * Backgrounds: Mark Whiting, Richard Thomas * Color Design: Debbie Mark * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Karen S. Paat, Maria Konwicka * Live Action Produced by: John Callas * Directed by: John Peter * Main Title Directed by: John Sparey * Animated by: Kevin Petrilak * Computer Animation: Kroyer Films * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: Steven Wilzbach, Bob Mills, Gary Gunther, Ray Lee * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Creative Bubble · Editor: John R. Tierney * Edited by: Horta Editorial Services, Inc. * Picture Editors: Thomas C. Syslo, Julie Anne Gustafson * Film Editor: Robert T. Gillis * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Music Editor: William Griggs * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Editors: Greg LaPLante, Michael Geisler, Alex Wilkenson, Tim Mertens, Terence Thomas, Roy Braverman * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, Timothy Garrity * Utility: Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Dana Jack * Animation Production by: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Music Mixers: Chris Chandler, Ross Pallone * Voice Recording: Screen Music * Video Transfer: Complete Post, Inc. * Colorist: Trent Johnson * Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Accountant: Paula Fink * Production Coordinator: Christine Ferraro * Production Manager: Lolee Aries * Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Nina Shelton * Production Associate: Tim Carter, Kim J. Kennedy * Production Assistant: Wendy Kovall, Heather L. Dick, Paul Lacy, Mary-Jane April, Allyson Smith, Carol-Lynn Parente * Post Production Coordinators: Dennis Graham, Warren Taylor * Post Production Supervisor: Barbara Beck * Negative Cutters: Steven New, Bob Lass * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Executive in Charge of Production: Bill Schultz * ™ and © 1992 Fox Children's Network, Inc. · "Bobby" character is ™ Alevy Productions · All Rights Reserved · Fox Children's Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Closing Logos * Alevy Productions, Inc. * A Film Roman Production Category:End Credits Category:Bobby's World Episodes Category:Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Film Roman Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Episode credits Category:OnTheRunVideo.com Category:Saban Entertainment